


You

by livingforrt



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prepare for cringe, roger being a bit angry, roger being single without a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforrt/pseuds/livingforrt
Summary: Reader is an opera singer, with a chaotic manager with just the right contacts in the industry
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloqueen gift for @mezzomercury on tumblr :) 
> 
> Warnings: only a bit of swearing, else we have Fred and Reader become best friends, fluff
> 
> sorry for mistakes, english is not my first language  
Roger is single and childless in this story! The Duck House really exists and Queen used to stay there quite frequently when recording in Montreux :)

You were supposed to get a real job with a purpose, regarding the field you were actually educated in, but Steve, your manager had quite the reputation. Especially in terms of missing dates and mixing things up, making him the chaotic mess of a man that he naturally was. As an opera singer, that’s just started out, you struggled with auditions. Steve’s lack of time management was rather poor, that sometimes he wouldn’t tell you about the most important auditions in time, or miss most of them, because they just weren’t on his radar. If it wasn’t for all the contacts in the industry Steve apparently had, you would have run for the hills ages ago. 

One day, when Steve waltzed into the office to your meeting, which of course he was again late to, he was restless, jumping from one foot to the other.   
“I have it. This is going to be IT for you.” He explained it as a project. To ‘expand’ your horizon, to fill your CV with something, that would make your future opportunities skyrocket from 0 to 100.

…..to stand in for the band Queen as a background singer (in case of use)…… living, food and drinks provided….   
is what the contract read   
…should not be opposed to beer and fun. Must be flexible and be available to fly out during the time period of recording from June 1981 - March 1982. Place: Montreux, Switzerland.   
The few black letters on white seemed to get even more ridiculous throughout the over 100 page contract. But also funny. Mainly ridiculous though. 

Being crammed up in a recording studio in Montreux, Switzerland as an "option of use” wasn’t exactly your idea of a job. Or at least not what you were aiming for at the moment. The numbers with a 5 digit payment that crested the contracts last page, made you rethink the whole deal though, much to Steve’s joy. So you agreed. 

Your first encounter with Freddie, Brian, John and Roger was weird. Well, not with Freddie, Brian and John. They were all kind and excited to get to know you better. Roger was another thing. He didn’t even look at you or recognize you when you all gathered in one of the temporary Queen offices, to go over all the details. He was too distracted reading through the schedule for the upcoming months. It felt more like he pretended to be interested in the schedule on his lap, while absentmindedly toying with the pen between his fingers. You later found out, that he was dealing with the aftermaths of a really ugly breakup.

Montreux, Switzerland  
You arrived at Geneva airport on a cold January morning, approximately 7 months after your first encounter with the band. Your personal driver was already awaiting you with a sign that read your name in capital letters. He had a wide grin plastered on his face. The exclusivity didn‘t stop there though. The one hour ride from the airport straight to the recording studio in the black limousine felt more like 10 minutes. A bottle of champagne, a few snacks and the heated leather seats in the car that made you feel oh so comfortable, may have been the reason why time passed so quickly. The nervous feeling crept back into your mind, as soon as the driver dropped you off in front of the casino, in which the recording studio was located.   
The recording studio was situated in the basement. As you pushed the door open, there was only a friendly security guard in the foyer, checking your ID. 

"Hi love, are you lost?“   
It was Roger. His hair was a bit shorter than the last time you‘d seen him.  
"Oh hi, no actually, I‘m supposed to be here. As a background singer“   
The uncertain tone in your voice made it sound more like a question.   
"uhh, I received a call to come out here. We had a meeting a few months ago“ Roger looked confused, but not bothered by your presence at all. 

"Well, be my guest then“ he awkwardly shook your hand and gestured for you to make you feel comfortable.   
"Where are you from uhm?“   
"Micaela. Born and raised in New York City“   
“A NYC girl? pretty sure you’ve got some stories to tell” he teased.   
“I’m sure not nearly as many as you”   
You got right back at him. That was something Roger highly valued. The wit, someone who’s not afraid to speak up. He smiled to himself and soon after Fred, Brian and John entered the studio as well. They each greeted you warmly. 

Freddie was very excited to have you on board. When he wasn’t busy recording, as a fellow opera enthusiast, him and you always found something to talk about. Or it was rather having Freddie listen to all the stories you had in store, even if it was just a few. It almost felt like telling bed time stories to a child, seeing his dark, beautiful eyes light up, even at the slightest mention of words like ‘stage’, ‘orchestra’, ‘costumes’ or ‘opera’ in general.

"I’m going to be honest with you, darling” Freddie said, as he took a seat beside you on the couch, while Roger was banging his drums frustratingly to the already finished guitar and bass backing track of ‘Las Parablas de Amor’ in the recording booth.  
"We don’t actually need your beautiful vocals here”   
Freddie patted your thigh gently.   
"You’re kidding, right? Why am I here then?”  
"I thought you may enjoy a little holiday out here. You know, there’s great spa resorts around town. And you could do some small assistant work, nothing hard or bad, I promise! No, I promise on Montserrat Caballé, so you really know I’m not joking” he swore.  
Well, you couldn’t say no now.

Out of nowhere there was a loud crash.  
You turned around to see Roger tossing his drum sticks across the room, nearly hitting John in the head. Roger continued to throw casette tapes around, that were properly lined up on the shelf nearby.   
“I’m done with this. It sounds like a cheap piece of crap.” he stormed out of the room.

The boys only looked at each other, as if they were communicating through their minds on who’s turn it was now to go after Roger.

"I’ll go” you volunteered, seeing as no one else made a move and what could you possibly have to lose? Except for a huge amount of payment. Ok, maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but the other boys looked quite relieved when you got up from your seat. You prepared for the worst, grabbing your coat from the hanger on the door on the way out.

It was really cold outside. Roger wasn’t hard to find. He was just outside the building, a cigarette hanging from his lips and rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He certainly wasn’t clever enough to bring a jacket with him, after his dramatic, oscar worthy departure. 

"Hey” how exactly do you approach an angry person you don’t know, but find really attractive?  
"Did they send you out here?” a chuckled groan left his lips. 

“No, I came out here on my own. Want to talk about it?” you suggested. He offered you a cigarette, but you declined. 

"Talk about what? about the crap we’ve been recording lately? It’s disco.” he grimaced a pained face.  
“It sounds like the music they play in gay clubs. I mean don’t get me wrong, I support everyone’s sexuallity, but not everyone’s taste in music! I’m just not made for Disco music. It’s a load of bollocks. God, now I’m just venting” he threw the cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his boots. 

"I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m actually an opera singer. Not really Rock 'N Roll, is it? Yet I’m here in a recording studio with one of the biggest rock bands.”

"Ok you have a point. Why did you agree to do this anyway?” he was shivering, while lighting another cigarette. 

"Sometimes you make sacrifices for the sake of others, but only as long as you’re feeling comfortable in your own skin ” 

"God,I hate that you’re right.” he sighed, unable to hold the pout anymore, that was was replaced by a smile forming on his lips.

"Now let’s better get back inside before you freeze to death” you gestured for the door. 

"Just a minute” he grabbed you gently by the arm. "Thank you” Roger hugged you tightly, nuzzling his face into your neck. The feeling of his cold cheeks in contact with your warm skin made you jump a bit.  
“ Now let’s go and make some disco music” he laughed, grabbing your hand. 

Expecting another fight and argument by Roger, Brian, Freddie and John were surprised to experiece as calm as he ever was. Stil, you decided to put the recording on hold for the day and locate back to the house, in which you all stayed.

"Welcome to Duckingham Palace” when entering the house, you quickly noticed why Roger called it like that. There were hundreds of wooden duck statues situated all around the house. They were evrywhere, quite creepy, but as time passed, they became pretty much invisble to you. Believe it or not.

image

You all had gathered around the living room with a hot drink in hand, when John lit the fireplace, creating a cosy atmosphere. It felt like you’d known Freddie, Brian, John and Roger since forever, as you seemed to pretty much share the same or at least similiar interests and humor.

"Ok now Micaela. Tell me. What’s your favorite Queen album?” John asked curiously while pouring a generous amount of rum into his hot chocolate. 

"Easy” Freddie answered for you. “Has to be A Day At The Races” you nodded in response.   
"See? we’re besties already, you guys better step your game up” Freddie threw his arm around your shoulders.  
Roger couldn’t stop giving you little looks while having a conversation with Brian, who as expected also wasn’t a fan of the new direction in music they were headed at.

“ how did you tame the lion, darling?” Freddie chuckled into your ear. ” you know..How did you get Roger to calm down so fast? I know how he can get when he’s in a mood”

“The cold outside did the job actually” you tried to sound nonchalantly.

"Of course yeah, that’s also why he’s been eyeing you up, ever since we left the studio. Did something happen?” Freddie kept pressing, but in a playful way.  
"He never gives in so easily. Usually not even to pretty girls like you when he’s  
mad” Your only answer was a light blush of cheeks. 

At 2 am, John was the last one to go to sleep. Roger and you literally had to drag him up to his room. He was so plastered, that he didn’t even recognize his own song on the radio. 

Roger and you decided to sip on one last ‘good night drink’ to reward yourselves for all the hard work of tucking John into bed like a little baby.   
There was a silence upon you, but it wasn’t awkward at all, just relaxing. 

"Thank you again for today” Roger broke the silence.   
"Nothing worth thanking me for”   
"It is actually. Y'know I’m glad you’re here. You’re going to make this much more bearable for me” you snorted out with laughter, not realizing how serious he was about the words he said.   
“I’m being honest, love! I really fancy you and I want to get to know you better.” he was so close to you now, you could feel his warmth. 

"the seaside promenade is really beautiful, almost as beautiful as you.” Roger brought his hand to your hair, to brush a few strands behind your ear.

"So, it’s a date then” you nervously drew a circles with your fingertips on the surface of the wooden kitchen counter, while looking into his ocean eyes.   
"Yeah it’s a date” he smiled at you. You both took your last swigs of your drinks.

"Good night Roger” you hugged him tightly and gave him little peck on the cheek, before wandering off to bed, thinking of all the beautiful scenarios the following day would have to offer.   
Roger followed closely behind, entering his own bedroom. The feeling of your kiss on Roger’s cheek lingered with him, until he fell asleep, thinking of his newly found happiness. You.


End file.
